Resident Evil 5
Information Chris battles a group of enemies.Resident Evil 5 features similar gameplay to Resident Evil 4, with context-sensitive controls and dynamic cut scenes also making a return. The player(s) control Chris Redfield and/or Sheva Alomar in a similar fashion to Leon S. Kennedy in Resident Evil 4, with the same over-the-shoulder perspective. Once again, the game's environment plays a significant role. The Mercenaries minigame, which was featured in both Resident Evil 3 and Resident Evil 4, is also present in Resident Evil 5. As of launch, the multiplayer in the mini-game was offline only, but a launch day patch gave the game online multi-player The game features new types of enemies called "Majini", meaning evil spirit in Swahili. The game's enemies possess human-like intelligence and awareness.needed Furthermore, they are different from the previous ganados. The number of weapon variations has been greatly increased compared to the previous games in the series; although the weapon list bears a strong resemblance to Resident Evil 4, there are now several varieties of the requisite handgun, shotgun, machine gun and rifle to choose from. The game features some online elements. Resident Evil 5's main story mode can be played with two players, in a co-operative online mode. The feature will allow players to enter or leave anytime during the game. Players will not always stick together, and can be separated at points during the gameplay. An offline co-op mode is also in the game with the same co-op experience offered by the online co-op mode, only with two local players controlling the action in split screen. Limited Edition Xbox 360 Completion bonuses Successfully complete the game on any difficulty to unlock Mercenaries mode, New Game+ mode, "History Of Resident Evil" option, "Infinite ammo" option (must fully upgrade a weapon then purchase the unlimited ammo from the "Bonus Features" section with points), ability to play as Sheva Alomar, and Chris' Safari and Sheva's Clubbin alternate costumes. Successfully complete the game on the Amateur difficulty to unlock the "Classic Horror Filter" option. Successfully complete the game on the Normal difficulty to unlock the "Retro Filter" option. Successfully complete the game on the Veteran difficulty to unlock the Professional difficulty and "Noise Filter" option. Successfully complete the game on any difficulty in under five hours to unlock the Infinite Rocket Launcher. Then, enable the "Infinite ammo" option under the "Bonus Features" menu. Weapon upgrades Upgrade the indicated weapon fully to unlock the corresponding bonus weapon for purchase from the shop: Gatling gun for Chris: Fully upgrade the VZ61 machine gun. Hydra triple barrel shotgun: Fully upgrade the Ithaca M37 shotgun. Longbow for Sheva: Fully upgrade the S75 rifle. M93R pistol (Samurai Edge Custom): Fully upgrade the M92F pistol. Smith and Wesson M500 Magnum (Handcannon): Fully upgrade the Smith and Wesson M29 Magnum. Bonus characters in Mercenaries mode Earn an "A" or higher rank in the indicated Mercenaries mode mission to unlock the corresponding character: Chris (Safari): "The Village" mission Chris (S.T.A.R.S.): "Experimental Facility" mission Jill (Battle Suit): "Ship Deck" mission Jill (B.S.A.A.): "Public Assembly" mission Sheva (Clubbin): "Ancient Ruins" mission Sheva (Tribal): "Missile Area" mission Wesker (Midnight): "The Mines" mission Wesker (S.T.A.R.S.): "The Prison" mission Bonus characters in "Versus" DLC You can purchase the following characters at the "Bonus Features" menu for the indicated amount of Exchange Points. Note: They have slightly different weapon sets compared to their Mercenaries mode counterparts. Chris (Safari): 8,000 Exchange Points Chris (S.T.A.R.S.): 13,000 Exchange Points Jill (Battle Suit): 7,000 Exchange Points Jill (B.S.A.A.): 5,000 Exchange Points Sheva (Clubbin): 6,000 Exchange Points Sheva (Tribal): 15,000 Exchange Points Wesker (Midnight): 30,000 Exchange Points Wesker (S.T.A.R.S.): 50,000 Exchange Points Chris' S.T.A.R.S. costume Collect 25 B.S.A.A. emblems to unlock Chris' S.T.A.R.S. costume. Sheva's Tribal costume Collect all 30 B.S.A.A. emblems to unlock Sheva's Tribal costume. Duplicate items Note: This trick requires two gamertags and two controllers. If you only have one gamertag, create a second temporary gamer profile to perform this glitch. First, sign in with both gamertags. Start any chapter. Clear both players inventory slots. Have Chris give Sheva the item(s). Then, have player one quit, and save both profiles. Resume the game, and have Sheva give the item(s) back to Chris. Quit the game again, but only save player one's profile, and not player two's profile. Both gamertags should now have the same item(s). You can repeat this as many times as desired. Start any chapter, and invite another player. Once the other player has joined, have them equip their inventory with the desired items. Then, have the player leave the game. All those items will still be with the player who just left and also with your AI partner. Transfer all the items from your AI partner to your inventory, then send the player an invite again. Repeat this as many times as desired. Easy items and money Use the "Duplicate items" glitch on eggs, preferably "Rotten" since they are worth 2,000 gold each. Then, sell the eggs to get easy money. This trick will help you gain money to max out and buy all the weapons. In any chapter, collect as much gold, items, ammunition, and treasure you can find. When you are satisfied, pause the game and quit. Save the game when prompted. Restart any desired chapter. The "Shop" menu will appear before the start of any chapter. Notice that all the gold, treasure, weapons, and ammunition from your previous saved game are still in your inventory. From there, you can sell anything you want to get some easy cash. This glitch can be done as many times as desired on any chapter. At the beginning of Chapter 2-1: "Storage Facility", you will be in a garage with two Humvees, numerous breakable crates, and a machine gun. Pick up all the items, including the machine gun. Quit the game, and select "Yes" to overwrite your current equipment. Select "Continue" from the main menu. You will have the items you previously picked up, and all the items can be picked up again. Sell the machine gun for easy money, then repeat the process as many times as desired. This is an easy way to upgrade your weapons early, as well as max your ammunition out. Note: You can also do this in Chapter 3-1. In Chapter 2-2: "Train Station", after the cinematic where the masked person takes the man in the suit away, there is a good opportunity for easy treasure. Immediately in the area that follows is a brilliant diamond worth 4,000 gold and a smaller diamond worth 2,000 gold. While you are upstairs, next to the windows will be a locker that you can open. Inside is a sniper rifle. Downstairs are two enemies that you should kill to make things easier. Then from upstairs, you can pick off the half-dozen or so enemies that are waiting for you outside with the sniper rifle. After you take care of all or most of them, run out. To your left behind all the equipment is a small red ladder. Climb it, and to side farthest from you will be a chest. Inside will be a large brilliant diamond. Go back and walk past the truck with the turret. Look up towards the end of the first long red ladder. You will see a shining spot. Shoot it, and the smaller diamond will drop for you to pick up. Then, quit the game, and select "Yes" when prompted to save your equipment and treasures. Reload, continue the game, and repeat the process. To make even more money, keep picking up the sniper rifle and selling it. You can get free treasures worth 11,000 gold and an RPG at the beginning of Chapter 3-1: "Marshlands". There is no need for any use of ammunition or killing zombies. Go to the "Chapter Select" menu, and start Chapter 3-1, "Marshlands". Skip the cinematic. Straight at the first dock, go to the vases. There should be a Ruby (Pear) on the mask (1,000 gold). Go straight to the center of the lake. There should be a Silver Chalice/Idol in the box of the hut (2,000 gold). Go northwest. There should be a half-sunken boat on your way there, with an RPG in the silver box on the deck. Go to the platform at the northwest. Along your way, there should be a Beetle (Brown) on the fishing fence. At the platform, there should be a Silver Chalice/Idol in the box of the hut. Jump down into the pool. There should be another Beetle (Brown) at the left ladder (all totaling 4,000 gold). Go up north of map. Go to the end of the village. Help your partner up the left tower to collect the Silver Chalice/Idol in the box (2,000 gold). Note: Do not take the key piece in the box on the left tower, as it will trigger enemies to appear. Finally, go the southwest village with a long stream leading in. At the village, go straight to the center platform to open the box. You should get another Silver Chalice/Idol (2,000 gold). Do not head elsewhere. Go directly to the box at the center platform. If you go towards the other huts, it will trigger zombies to appear. Save and quit the game. Sell the treasures worth 11,000 gold in your inventory. Sell the RPG for another 1,000 gold if you do not wish to keep it. Repeat this as many times as desired. Note: The trick is not to pick up any of the puzzle (key) pieces as this will trigger the enemies to appear. You can break as many vases and pots as desired and collect ammunition and gold bags, but do not pick up the key items. Do not bother to go to the east village to get the other Ruby (Pear), as you might be killed by the Crocs. If everything is done correctly, you will not encounter any enemies and get 11,000 gold worth of treasures and a free RPG. In addition to the above mentioned information, there are more hidden treasures throughout the beginning of Chapter 3-1: "Marshlands". In the first area with the vases, there is a Brown Beetle on the tree to the left of the key piece. At the area in the center of the lake, there is a Brown Beetle on a post just left of the dock. Collect the eggs from the back right corner; they sell for 250 gold each. Also wait to see if any of the chickens lay eggs. On occasion they will lay a golden egg worth 1,000 gold. At the sunken ship to the northwest, there is also a beetle where the ship meets the water. In the area to the very north of the map, there is a ruby on a cow skull on a post near the first hut on the right. In the area following the long stream to the southwest of the map, there is ammunition skewered amongst the posts surrounding it. In addition, there is another beetle on the tree to the right on the way around to the back. If you have trouble finding the beetles, look for purple flowers growing on posts and trees. In the north area, there is an Emerald atop the cow skull perched above the sacrificial altar. You must shoot it down. With these additional treasures, it brings the total to between 20,000 to 23,000 gold per run, and you will still not encounter any enemies as long as you follow the instructions mentioned in the previous trick. In Chapter 5-2: "Experimental Facility", reach the part where you are in the hallway with all of the Lickers on patrol. Go through it, and kill all of them, picking up their Lion Hearts as you go. This is easier when you use a fully upgraded Magnum or rifle because it usually results in one to two shot kills. When you get to the other end of the corridor, do not open the door. Instead, pause the game, and select "Quit", saving and overwriting when prompted. When you reach the main menu, go to "Item Management", and sell the Lion Hearts. This usually results in about 12,500 gold each run. Go to "Continue", and restart at the beginning. Note: Select the Amateur difficulty for easier kills. Note: This trick requires two players on Xbox Live. Go to Chapter 5-3: "Uroboros Research Facility", and start the fight with Wesker. On the way, there are two or three Reapers, a necklace, and some Lickers, all of which result in about 15,000 to 20,000 gold. Once in the fight with Wesker, have him throw a player through the door. Then, run up stairs, and have both players shove the casket lid off to get another gem. The player that gets the gold must not host the game, because the host will only receive some money. Defeat Wesker within his seven minutes (Magnums recommended), and he will drop the Heart Of Africa, which is worth 10,000 gold, making it the most valuable gem in the game. Once he drops it, you can pick it up during the fight with Jill. Once it is picked up, have the second player leave the game, and save their current equipment. Then, have the second player rejoin and the host restart from the last checkpoint. The checkpoint will be the start of Jill's fight, meaning that one can pick the gem up again. Repeat this as many times as desired. Easy Exchange Points Play Chapter 2-3: "Savanna" on the Amateur difficulty. This is the level where you use the mounted machine guns to fight Majinis on motorcycles and trucks, and the Ndesu Boss at the end. Kill as many Majinis as you can to ensure you get an "S" rank for the number of kills you make; otherwise you will end up with an "A" rank at the end of the chapter, which will result in 900 Exchange Points. This chapter is very easy and can be completed in approximately six minutes or less with a high chance of getting an "S" rank, which results in 1,000 Exchange Points. -From: Eric Frazer Easy quick game An easy way to get a combined clear time for the entire game of under five hours (to unlock the Infinite RPG) is to play on the Amateur difficulty and run pass all possible enemies. Only kill story-driven enemies (ones that hold key cards or those that must be defeated to advance the game). Avoid any crates, barrels, or treasures. Attempting this with a friend instead of the CPU-controlled Sheva is recommended. Note: You do not need to purchase the infinite ammo in "Bonus Features" as you would do for normal guns. Easy "S" ranks in Campaign mode Use the RPG with infinite ammo enabled, and just rush through the level. Kill every enemy you encounter. Because you are using the RPG, enemies are killed easily from direct hits and splash damage. Your accuracy will be rather high. Since you are killing all the enemies your kill count will be high. Because you are rushing through the level your clear time will be low. This is especially useful when trying to unlock the final figure of Wesker for the "They're ACTION Figures!" achievement. Easily unlock Professional mode On Xbox Live, have someone that already has the Professional difficulty unlocked invite you to play a level on that difficulty. You will now have the Professional difficulty permanently unlocked in your own game. Hidden dialogue in Chapter 1-1 Remain idle at the start of Chapter 1-1: "Civilian Checkpoint", before reaching any checkpoints to view a conversation with Chris talking to Sheva about the American dream. VZ61 machine gun in Chapter 1-2 In Chapter 1-2: "Public Assembly", after the gate has broken open, you can enter the market. Go all the way down the street until you see big red doors and gas cans next to them. Turn right just before the gas cans. There will be a brief case you can open with a VZ61 machine gun in it. If you look closely, the gun resembles the "Scorpion" sub machine gun in Call Of Duty 4. This gun makes the level much easier. Skip locked gate in Chapter 2-1 You will reach a building before fighting the chainsaw enemy at the end of Chapter 2-1: "Storage Facility". At the top you usually have to split up and have Sheva go to the other side of the locked door down below. Use the following trick to skip this requirement. Get the grenade from the first balcony up the stairs in the building with the locked door. Go to the very first balcony of the building, and move directly across from the "Animal Health" sign. Throw the grenade at the sign, aiming slightly lower than needed. You need to bounce the grenade off the sign to have it land next to the locked door which is below it. If done correctly, the lock will be destroyed. You can now simply go downstairs and exit through the now open door. Note: If you have the Gatling gun, simply push it through the door, and it will shoot off the lock from the other side. Easy ammunition in Chapter 5-2 In Chapter 5-2: "Experimental Facility", after the conveyor belt area when you start a new checkpoint, you will reach a point where you drop down. There are a number of crates with flame rounds, rifle rounds, handgun ammo, and an incendiary grenade. Collect everything, then save the game and quit. When you start again, remove the collected items from the item management screen, and collect them all again. You can get 300 handgun bullets in a matter of ten minutes. Avoid Sheva getting trapped in Chapter 6-1 Use the following trick to prevent Sheva from getting stuck in the cage in Chapter 6-1: "Ship Deck". When you go up the first set of stairs on the little walkway, equip a rifle with the scope enhancement (for better zoom capabilities). Look up at the crane. You will see a Manjini getting ready to pull the lever to trap Sheva in the cage, setting off the ambush. Kill it to prevent the ambush. However, if you use this trick you will not be able to access the crane area without the keycard, thus making it not possible to move the cage to access a gold bar worth 3,000 gold across a few containers in a safe. Getting better ammunition in Mercenaries mode The ammunition that drops is based on the type of weapons you have. Drop weapons that you will not use to increase the chance of getting ammunition that is more useful. Quick reload in Mercenaries mode Display the inventory screen, and combine ammunition manually with your weapon. This causes weapons such as the shotgun to reload much faster than the normal method. You can also use this trick while climbing ladders or jumping. Reload your weapon when the melee option appears. Then, start the melee sequence. Your weapon will instantly be reloaded. Wesker's Dash move in Mercenaries mode While playing as Wesker in Mercenaries mode, click the Right Analog-stick to dash. You can press X during a dash to do a knee attack. Easier Mercenaries mode Have two players so that one can rack up kills. Have one of the players immediately go for the time bonuses instead of getting too caught up with enemies. Get about five minutes worth of time. If you can, collect the combo time to rack up a lot of points. Then, meet up with your partner, and find a good place to hold out and accumulate points. Every level plays out differently and can be more difficult than others with this strategy. Try making a route for each time bonus. Note: If you are playing on "Public Assembly" or "Ship Deck", do not find a hiding location. Instead, move and kill the chainswaw Manjinis or the executioner will catch up and kill you. Mercenaries mode ranks Score the indicated number of points in Mercenaries mode to earn the indicated rank and get the listed number of Exchange Points: Rank Solo Score Duo Score Exchange Points D 0 - 9,999 0 - 19,999 200 C 10,000+ 20,000+ 600 B 20,000+ 40,000+ 1,000 A 40,000+ 80,000+ 1,500 S 60,000+ 120,000+ 3,000 SS 90,000+ 150,000+ 5,000 Better healing If both players stand in front each other and one of them heals themselves, both players will get healed. Buying ammunition If you have a lot of money, and have unlocked a particular gun, you can buy that gun and sell it for a very reduced price. However, when you sell the gun, whatever ammunition inside it when being sold will be transferred to your inventory, allowing you to "buy" ammo, albeit at a very high price. Note: Buy the lowest cost type of gun because the ammunition is universal. For example, it does not matter which pistol you buy, as long as you are trying to get pistol ammunition. Lure away move Click Left Analog-stick + Right Analog-stick to do the "lure away" move, where Chris will say "Come on, come on!" or Sheva will whistle. This lures regular enemies towards you, just in case your partner is low on health, trying to pull something off, cranking something, etc. Defeating Lickers Notice the Lickers have a "heart" hanging down from their chest. The best way to target this is to use a rifle (for example, the PSG-1). Target the darker red bulge. If you cannot get a clear shot at it, get a head shot and they will recoil, making the chest more vulnerable and easier to target. With the PSG-1, this will allow for a two shot kill, or perhaps a one shot kill if you can hit the heart with the first shot. Hand grenades also work very well. They will instantly die when hit with a grenade. This is very useful in Chapter 5-3: "Uroboros Research Facility" when you have to face a large number of them. Defeating the Boss in "Caves" When you face the flying bat/insect-like creature for the second time in Chapter 4-1: "Caves", there is an easy way to defeat him which will allow you to still get the Soul Gem. In the southwest corner of the bottom floor, there is a small pillar of stone in the middle, with what looks to be a log with spikes coming out of it as well as a rib cage hanging from it. When Sheva tells you that it is too hard to fight and you should go upstairs, if done correctly you can just walk backwards without having to dodge around the pillar as the Boss tries to attack you. The "Dodge" button will appear, but it is not necessary. Just continue to walk backwards around the pillar and attack with whatever you have when it is vulnerable, shooting the soft portion on the back of its tail. When it dies you can collect the Soul Gem which is worth 10,000 gold when sold. Defeating Wesker To quickly and safely defeat Wesker in his first form, run to all the levers around the map to turn the lights off. You do not need to go up the ladders because there are no levers up there. Do not worry about attacking him until you have turned off all the lights, otherwise you will not be able to hit him. After all the lights have been turned off, take the rocket launcher in the display case after breaking it open. Run to a dark corner far away from him. Wesker will look around to try and find you. When this happens, you will have a chance to shoot a rocket at him. As soon as you shoot it, he will grab it. Run up to him (or shoot the rocket in his hands), stun him, and initiate a button context. If you need more ammunition, you can send Sheva to get it, or you can get it by climbing to the area above the ladders. The second form is only a button context battle, and there is no specific strategy needed. In his final form, start by running to the high ground. Then when in the circular area, shoot the orange "heart" that alternates from his chest to his back while dodging his attacks. After he takes enough damage, he will go after Sheva. At this point, run down the ramp from the circular area you were just in. Take a left to get to the large boulder. Do not interact with the boulder just yet. Shoot Wesker from afar, while Sheva hangs in the balance. Once she lifts herself up, start to move the boulder using the button contexts. Make your way back to the high ground, and repeat the orange heart strategy until he has been defeated. Use the following trick to defeating Wesker's final form. Once you have saved Sheva from Wesker and have pushed the boulder over to allow her to join you, you will once again be attacked by Wesker when you run to the higher ground where you faced him earlier. Like before, dodge his attacks as you shoot his heart, which alternates between his chest and back. Once you do enough damage to his heart, he will kneel down and push his arm into the ground. It then comes up around him as many swirling tentacles, protecting him from fire. If you wait and do nothing after he gets back up, you will see a cinematic of tentacles recovering his heart, which you do not want to happen. To prevent this, as soon as the swirling tentacles recede, run up to him and a button event will begin, allowing you to hold him while Sheva stabs him (and later you), which is how you can finally kill him. Sheva shortcut during Wesker's final form Note: This only works in Split-screen or Co-op mode; you cannot do this alone. In the final area where you encounter Wesker's final form, there is a brief stage where Chris and Sheva are separated. Chris will need to push a boulder to reunite them. Sheva will also have to jump over a gap, but she will start to hang from the edge at the other side. This is sometimes difficult because the player controlling Sheva will have to tap buttons furiously to get up. Wesker will first follow Chris, but after taking some damage he will start trying to attack Sheva. When this happens a short cutscene will begin, where Wesker jumps to Sheva. If you can time your attacks so that Sheva jumps exactly when Chris damages Wesker so that the cutscene is displayed, Sheva will automatically warp to the other side without having to endure the button pressing sequence. BSAA emblem locations Shoot the thirty hidden B.S.A.A. emblems to unlock bonus items at the "Bonus Features" menu. Note: When replaying a level to find emblems, there is no need to continue to a checkpoint. The game will record it as collected as soon as it is shot. Poop eat shit Chapter 1-2 1. Find the building with a staircase leading up to a locked door. There are two shade umbrellas here. Stand near the top of the stairs, and look past the wall facing southeast to the emblem on the wall high on the building opposite. 2. Kill the blond woman, and enter the next area. Navigate the dark area, and go up the stairs. Enter the room with no roof. Look up at the water tower just before the cinematic with the dead soldiers. 3. Defeat the furnace Boss, then go through the door that requires the furnace key. Look through the fence to the left of the ammunition case. Category:Resident Evil Series